FwPC23
is the 23rd episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Synopsis Akane-san is training the lacrosse team (especially Nagisa). Nagisa was thinking about the previous fight with Ilkubo, so she missed a shot. For the punishment, Akane-san told her to tun back to the camp with her. The long way. Meanwhile, in the Dusk Zone, Ilkubo says, that he knows where the lost Prism Stones are. Dark King says to do not underestimate the light. Then Nagisa is being tortured by Akane-san. Akane-san goes by bike and Nagisa has to go on foot. Akane-san keeps saying, that the wind is feeling great, the weather is perfect and the lake is so shiny. Nagisa stops a bit to look at the lake, but gets shouted by Akane-san. Meanwhile, at the river, Honoka and the science club are taking pictures of the fishes. Sadly, the principal also came with them. The principal was exploring the river, when suddenly he fell in. The water was very "deep" - half knee lenght - so he started shouting for help. When he realised his fail, he just said, that he was showing bad example. Kids, do not do that at home or at the river. At that time, Nagisa finally came back to the camp. Akane went to the shower, and Nagisa was resting. Mepple called her, Nagisa said later, because now she can't even move a finger. Mepple said "snake", and Nagisa got all frightened. Mepple then said, that she can move more than a finger after all. Nagisa started to argue with Mepple, when Honoka came. She reminded Nagisa, that their summer camps collided. Nagisa said it, that she forgot all that because of Akane-san-the-demon-coach. Later, at the evening, Kyouto-sensei and the principal reminded them, that they must turn off lights at 10 o'clock to wake up at 6 and breakfast are at 7. They are still students of Verone Academy even at summer. After dinner, Nagisa and Honoka were talking. Nagisa said, that she likes sleeping in 2nd floor of the bed, and Honoka said not to fall off. Then they saw Yuriko outside. They went out and saw a starry sky. Also a shooting star. Everyone made a wish and Nagisa remembered, that at the similar night when stars were falling, Nagisa met Mepple. Then Akane-san came and joined them. She told them about the guardian spirit of the mountain: if you break the branches of the tree you will be punished. But maybe somebody just said that to protect the environment. Then Nagisa wished, that the mountain god will grant her wish: let her wake up at 6 am tommorrow. Then Rina came running, saying, that she can't find Shiho anywhere. She said, that they returned to their room and she disappeared. Yuriko said, that maybe the mountain go punished her, but Honoka said, that even god dont punish people.who did nothing wrong. Then at the camphouse, all the lights got out. Yuriko got scared, sayibg, that it's not yet time to turn off the lights. Then the lacrosse captain came and asked, is it true, that Shiho is gone. Everyone went looking for her, and Honoka with the principal and vice-principal went to the electricity room to fix the lights. They successcully turned them on. The search groups returned, saying, that the couldn't find her anywhere, but the Shiho came out and said, that she was in bath and the lights had gone, so she decided to stay inside until the lights are on again. The next morning, everyone were practising, and Nagisa saw the beautiful lake she saw last day all dried up. Then red leaves started falling down the trees, even thought its summer now. Then a tree started falling on them, and everyone started running. The same happened with the science club: the river the girls were taking pictures of yesterday, was completelly dried off, and red leaves started falling. On the edge near the river there were many fallen trees. Meanwhile, Kyouto-sensei was trying to fix the electricity, when a bunch of leavesbroke the window and fell right into his face. It appeared, that it was all Ilkubo's doing: he was sucking the power of creation from Earth again. Later, when everyone returned to the campside, the principal said to contact the outside, since the trees are blocking the street. He said, that cellphones couldn't contact. The principal said, that there is a phone at the lobby, but even that phone couldn't contact anyone. They were cutted off from outside. Then Honoka told Nagisa, that this is probably the doing of the Dusk Zone. Mipple and Mepple confirmed, that they do feel a lot of power. The girls went outside, and Irukubo came out from the lake. Then he said the girls to transform. They did that, and transformed to Pretty Cure. Then Ilkubo said, that his target was the stones guardian all the time, and he will react when tey transform. He said, that he felt a reaction. Black tried attacking him, but he cought her and threw both them off the lake. The girls tred attacking together, but he still was stronger. Irukubo used his move and blowed the cures to the side of the lake. Then Irukubo said, that humans are created to serve few elite rulers. In other words, their power will be used for Dark King. Pretty Cures used Marble Screw, but Ilkubo sucked it inside. He said, that his preparations are now complete. The power of Pretty Cures are the last key to open the door between the world where Wisdom is and they are. Irukubo used hs power and a strange cloud appeared. It landed down and Wisdom appeared. Ilkubo took wisdom and said, that he heard rumors of a certain person, who can travel through the gap of darkness. After all ,he is number 2 in the world of darkness. Irukubo took Guardian and said, that he will be back for the rest 2 stones later. He disappeared and everything returned to normal. Mepple said, that this is very bad, because not only the stones, but also the Guardian is kidnapped. They have to save them. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Ilkubo *Dark King *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Yuriko Gallery Falling Cures.jpg|Falling Cures Defeated Cures.jpg|Defeated Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes